My School Musical
by FishShips
Summary: A recap of the first HSM film, but from the perspective of Sharpay Evans


Ryan Polk

8/25/2015

British Literature

My School Musical

 **January 18** **th** **2006:**

My name is Sharpay Rachael Evans. I have run the East High Spring Musical since I was in the eighth grade. That's right; I've been Albuquerque's top young actress since the day I was born. This year, my junior year, is supposed to be the best yet. I'm supposed to start dating the cutest guy in school, Troy Bolton, and finally produce a play worthy of a Julliard acceptance letter. I've told my brother that every day since the beginning of the summer. Ryan is always so excited to hear what I have to say. Being ridiculously popular is such a chore that I feel like, sometimes he's like, the only person I can be completely honest with. Of course, we are twins, so that's no big surprise.

Speaking of big surprises, a new girl showed up at the beginning of the semester. Her name is Gabriella Montez. She's basically a total nerd, innocent, and sweet as pie. I know she and Taylor belong together, right in the corner of the lunchroom, at the table where the smart people hang out. After all, everyone has a place here at East High. I just make sure that they find the right one as soon as possible. That way, everything goes smoothly in the constant clique war.

 **January 29** **th** **2006:**

The auditions for the Spring Musical are coming up soon. I'm so excited. I mean, there is no place I love to be more than on stage, not even in front of the mirror. Plus, Ryan has my back for this performance. So with just a little more practice, our audition will be flawless. Hopefully, that'll get Troy's attention. Something weird is happening, though. It looks like Troy, perfect, gorgeous Troy, knows that Gabriella girl. Hey probably met a summer camp or something, which is sort of cute. But still, I can't let that happen. The queen of the erudite hanging out with the captain of the basketball team? That would throw all of East High into chaos.

On the other hand, I still have to finish choreographing for the auditions. I've been working on the dance all winter, but it doesn't have the right feel quite yet. No worries, though, it just takes a bit more hard work, and I'm sure it'll shine. That girl can't be much trouble anyways, and the performance has to be perfect. After all, Mrs. Darbus doesn't praise anything less than excellence, and I need her to give me a standing ovation.

 **February 4** **th** **2006:**

Auditions are today. I am so EXCITED! Chad told me to break a leg. He's no Troy, but that has to count for something, right?

Good news, "What I've Been Looking For" was a hit. Kelsi kept trying to force me to change my style, but I just couldn't. I mean, I really do respect her skills as a composer, but seriously, who would do that song acoustically? It was made for Broadway, just like I was made for stardom. Ryan needs to stop looking over my shoulder as I write this. Sometimes twins are just invasive. Seriously, he needs to get someone else in his life. Maybe I could set him up on a date when this is all wrapped up.

Update: I asked who would sing my song acoustically. Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Montez would sing my song acoustically. That wouldn't be so bad if Troy Bolton hadn't just gotten on stage and sang it with her. I never knew he could sing, but he has a voice like an angel. It would go so much better if it was in a duet with mine. Unfortunately, he seems attached at the hip to Gabriella. It's a little weird, but it's probably just a little deviance. I'm sure he'll come to me some day, but the seas of love aren't always gentle.

 **February 5** **th** **2006:**

This is unbelievable. There are callbacks. Why are there callbacks? Ryan and I blew that dork girl out of the water! Plus, they didn't even sing during audition time. This is ridiculous.

Even worse, now everyone's got it in their heads that they can just do whatever they please. During lunch, Zeke, our power forward, said he liked to bake. What!? And then, Martha, chemistry genius, starts break dancing out of nowhere. I can't deal with this. This is not what I wanted my junior year to be like. This is not what I planned. I just have to say, I do not understand what's happening. We're still not at the worst part, though. As I walked down the cafeteria stairs to stop the craziness, Gabriella tried to humiliate me. She dumped her entire lunch onto my brand new Gucci skirt. She said she was sorry, but her eyes were telling a totally different story. It's on now, Montez.

 **February 13** **th** **2006:**

Valentine's Day is tomorrow, which means I'm going to have to stock up on vases. But that is beside the point. Callbacks are today, and everything seems to be going to plan. I couldn't let Gabriella steal my spotlight, so I asked Mrs. Darbus to reschedule so that they happen at the same time as academic decathlon. There is no way that girl is doing both, and the nerd herd needs her, so she's not coming to my callbacks. Unfortunately, I'll also have to miss Troy's basketball game, because that's today too. Gabriella just ruins _everything_.

Of course, that probably doesn't matter anymore, because from what I heard, she and Troy broke up. No big shock there. I mean, she's a nerd, and he's a jock. How did that relationship happen in the first place? Now that I think about it, they were probably never even together. The whole school just assumed they were, and we all know what happens when you assume.

"Bop to the Top" was a showstopper! Of course, I knew it was going to be. I mean, I only had eight days to pull it together, but nothing . It's such a shame that there were only twelve people in the audience. But, no one has achieved stardom in a single day. That's what the song was about, right? Baby steps, Sharpay, baby steps.

The doors are opening behind me. There is a large group of people filling the auditorium. I'm hoping that this is for an encore performance, but no. Gabriella is now on the stage. How? There is a mic in her hand. How? I made sure that she wouldn't be able to come.

She has been on stage for about a minute now, and she hasn't opened her mouth. She's clearly never actually been on stage before, which only makes her presence here even more preposterous. The doors open again, and Troy bolts onto the stage next to her. He whispers something to her. And finally, she opens her mouth, and the years of work I've poured into my Broadway career blow away like sand in the desert. I look at Mrs. Darbus, and it's like she doesn't know who I am. Troy is eyeing Gabriella as though she's the only person in the universe. The whole school is in this auditorium, filling up more seats than I've ever seen. It's humiliating. I grab my brother's hand tightly. I will never forget this moment. And I will not rest until I see Gabriella Montez out of the spotlight.

Yours truly,

Sharpay Evans  
XOXO


End file.
